For more than 15 years research has been conducted at Pacific Northwest National Laboratories (PNNL) and elsewhere towards developing methods to reduce the size and power of Xe collection methods. Systems incorporating Xe collection methods are known by acronyms including SPALAX™, ARSA, and SAUNA, and are described in publications such as Fontaine et al., “Atmospheric xenon radioactive isotope monitoring,” Journal of Environmental Radioactivity 72 (2004) 129-135. In order for a Xe processing and measurement system to be used in the field, thus eliminating the need for a complex laboratory, there remains a need for further reductions in the size and power requirements for Xe collection systems.